bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Coconut Crab
The Coconut Crab is a level 12 boss mob that defends the Coconut Field. It will only spawn once the player is inside the field. It has 250,000 health points and moves along the back wall of the Coconut Field. Just like Tunnel Bear and Aphids, you have a limited amount of time (2 hours) to kill it before its health resets. Unlike the Stump Snail, its health will not save, meaning it must be killed without leaving the field, otherwise it will reset its health and go inside the Coconut Cave. Once defeated, it will take 36 hours (1.5 days), or 30 hours and 36 minutes if one has a Gifted Vicious Bee, to respawn. The loot it drops is sprayed around the field similar to a Sprout, however, only the player can see and pick up the tokens. A token link can also be used to pick up the tokens. The quicker the Coconut Crab is killed, the more materials, such as Tropical Drinks and Coconuts it will yield. Attacks * Claw Attack: The Coconut Crab will try and line itself up with the player, then proceed to jab quickly with its claws. Each hit deals 40 damage without any defense. It will attack 7 times, then pause to move to where the player is standing and do 3 more attacks. The Coconut Crab will pause a total of two times, meaning the Coconut Crab will attempt to claw the player 21 times * Coconut Attack: The Coconut Crab will move to the middle of the back wall. It will then jump up a total of 8 times, each jump causing 1 large coconut to fall into the field. Each coconut deals 150 damage without any defense. The first coconut to fall will always spawn over the player, all others will randomly fall around the field. Drops (Known) Guaranteed * Honey. * Coconuts. * Micro-Converters. * Tropical Drinks. * Star Jellies. Possible * Glitter. * Oil. * Magic Beans. * Glue. Tips * The claw attack can be avoided by standing directly in between the Coconut Crab's claws, however, the claws may glitch and deal damage. * Another way to avoid the claw attack is letting the Coconut Crab line up, then immediately jumping/moving to the side. This method is slightly harder but removes the risk of the claws glitching and hitting you. * The coconut attack can be avoided by moving when the attack starts, then hopping onto the gray rock near the Windy Bee Gate to avoid the rest of the coconuts. Be careful not to go too far onto the rock, otherwise, the Coconut Crab will think the player left the field, and will return to the cave it comes from, thus resetting its health. * Do not stay in the middle of the field when the crab's coconut attack is finished (unless you have high movespeed), as the crab will almost immediately begin its claw attack after, resulting in massive damage. * Just like Stump Snail, having fighting bees like Rage Bees, Lion Bees and Vicious Bee will be necessary to quickly defeat the Coconut Crab. Music Bee and other bees who create focus tokens will also play a major role. * It was possible to exploit this boss by standing on the very edge of the blue wall of the cave. This triggered the Coconut Crab to think the player is in the field and appear. This exploit is no longer possible. Trivia * The Coconut Crab has the highest base level of any mob in-game, even surpassing Cave Monsters (level 11). * The Coconut Crab has the second-highest base health out of all mobs, with Stump Snail ahead of it with 30 million health. * The Coconut Crab is based on the real-life equivalent "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coconut_crab Birgus Latro]", more commonly known as the "Coconut Crab". * According to Spirit Bear, the Coconut Crab isn't native to the game, but is an invasive species, brought in when she imported Coconuts from far away. It used to be very small, but with Spirit Bear's neglect to remove it, the Coconut Crab grew big and now defends the Coconut Field. * The Coconut Crab is one of the fastest mobs in the game, only rivaled by Stick Bug in the later levels of its challenge. * The Coconut Crab is similar to the Stump Snail in the sense that it stops the player from easily grinding in their guarded fields without defeating the "guardian" of the said fields. ** Defeating the Coconut Crab will give you access to the Coconut Cave and will allow you to farm in the Coconut Field with ease. * The sound that plays when a coconut from the Coconut Crab's coconut attack can be found here. * The Coconut Crab is the largest mob in the game. * The Coconut Crab is the only mob that is protecting a shop. Gallery CoconutCrabCave.png|The cave the Coconut Crab enters the field from. Inside is the Coconut Shop. CoconutCrabAttackA.png|The Coconut Crab's "Claw Attack". CoconutCrabAttackBWarning.png|The red circles the Coconut Crab creates when using it's "Coconut Attack". Make sure to move off of them before you get hit by a coconut. CoconutCrabAttackB.png|The coconuts summoned by the Coconut Crab's "Coconut Attack". CoconutCrabStuck.png|The Coconut Crab stuck in a wall. Category:Mobs Category:Bosses